TU RIQUEZA, MI POBREZA Y MI HERMANO?
by reizen
Summary: Menma y naruto son hermanos gemelos con un lazo inquebrantable, pero que pasara cuando estos hermanos se enamoren de personas que son totalmente diferentes a ellos? Porque menma esta celoso? Porque naruto actúa raro? Menma se cubrirá las raíces ? XD Esto mas aventuras de los traviesos gemelos en mi pobreza mi riqueza y tu hermano?


MI POBREZA TU RIQUEZA Y ¿MI HERMANO?

Prologo: los hermanos

Hola mi nombre es naruto uzumaki tengo 17 años y hoy entro a mi nueva escuela en donde me graduare, me siento algo nervioso tanto que no pude dormir pensando en cómo serán mi nueva escuela, he escuchado que es de alta categoría eso fue lo que mi papa dijo lo que más me preocupa es que me miren como bicho raro ¿porque? Porque yo no pertenezco a la clase alta solo pude entrar porque estoy becado al igual que mi hermano menma

Menma es mi hermano somos gemelos por lo que siempre nos confundían, al perecer a mi hermano le molesto porque una noche llego con el cabello negro, mis padres lo regañaron pero a él no le importo mucho , él tiene un personalidad rebelde seria y orgullosa a diferencia de mi yo soy alegre y travieso como dice mi mama pero en algunas situaciones como ahora me siento tímido y nervioso mientras que mi hermano todavía está durmiendo tranquilamente, como si hoy fuera un día cualquiera - naruto pensaba mientras aún seguía acostado en su cama

Naruto y menma dormían en la misma habitación pero en diferentes camas, lo único que los separaba era una mesa de noche que estaba en medio .De un momento a otro fueron las 6:00 am y la alarma comenzó asonar siendo apagada por el rubio

Naruto se quitó las cobijas de enzima se levantó pero su hermano menma aún seguía durmiendo

- Menma menma - dijo naruto moviéndolo - ya despierta o llegaremos tarde

- Mhhhh no molestes –contesto menma

- Vamos menma no me obligues hacerlo

- ….. - Menma se movió un poco y se tapo la cara con las cobijas

- Ahhhhhh aquí vamos …..menma te daré la última oportunidad…. Ok

Naruto le quieto la cobija, la lanzó al suelo recibiendo una mirada de ira de parte de menma

- Aunque me mires así lo hare….. Vamos menma arriba

Agarro los tobillos de menma y comenzó a jalarlo mientras menma se cogía de las barandas de la cama

- Vamos menma no me hagas esto - decía mientras jalaba

- No no quiero ir déjame paz…

- Como molestas parces un niño chiquito

- Pues entonces lo soy

Dejando de jalar naruto se fue mientras menma se volvió acomodar solo escucho los pasos de naruto que volvía a la habitación y ahí fue cuando sintió humedad sobre su cara

- Aaaa que está pasando que es esto? –dijo menma tocándose la cara

- Es agua y si no te levantas te echare mas

- Como si eso me asustar

- Me crees tonto - naruto se acercó al oído de menma susurrándole - traeré a un demonio con cabello rojo

- No, no el demonio no, está bien ya me levanto

- Jmmm más te vale

Aunque no pareciese Menma molestaba mucho a naruto pero en el fondo se querían mucho su lazo como gemelos parecía inquebrantable

Menma se levanto

- Primero iré yo a bañarme - dijo naruto

- Si como quieras – repodio menma

Mientras naruto se bañaba menma miraba televisión, cuando salió naruto entro menma se arreglaron el uniforme, naruto se peinaba pero menma no lo hacia el dejaba su cabello despeinado

- Porque te arreglas tanto? – dijo menma poniendo su barbilla en el hombro de naruto

- Porque hoy es el primer día y según mi papa esa personas son de clase alta

- Y eso qué? de todas maneras sigues teniendo cara de idiota

- Imbécil si tenemos la misma cara

- Si tienes la suerte de ser tan guapo

- Ahhhhh no te soporto quiero mi propio cuarto

- Sabes que eso jamás pasara

Bajaron a la cocina saludaron a su padres minato y kushina se sentaron a desayunar su comida preferida el ramen, eso era en lo único en lo que coincidían se despidieron y salieron de su casa

- Yo voy a pedalear hoy - dijo naruto

- No molestes la bici es mía por lo tanto yo la manejo - respondió menma

- Pero yo también quiero

- Nadie te mando a dejar la tuya en el parque

- Pero como iba a saber yo que la iban a robar

- Ahhh tenemos la misma cara pero tú eres un dobe

- No me digas así

- Yo te digo como yo quiera… te subes o prefieres caminar

Naruto no respondió pero subió de muy mala gana a la bicicleta

- Sostente fuerte – advirtió menma

- Siempre lo hago - dijo naruto agarrándose de los hombros de menma

- Más te vale

Llegaron al colegio y guardaron la bicicleta

- Guauuu este colegio es gigante – dijo con asombro el rubio

- Así parece… y porque no entras no estabas tan entusiasmado

- Es que tengo nervios

- Nervios más nervios me da verte peinado

Naruto y menma nunca se peinaban pues el cabello de ambos era rebelde y revoltoso pero para esta ocasión naruto usaba gel

- Jajaja tan chistosito el peliteñido - dijo el rubio sarcásticamente

- Como me dijiste rubio tonto

- Rubio pero natural - dijo naruto sacándole la lengua

- Pues deberías de agradecerme así no nos molestaran

- Pues gracias su majestad

- Si si te corono el rey del sarcasmo

Entre risas entraron al colegio mientras caminaban por los pasillos contemplaban los salones y sus alrededores entre eso menma se tropezó con un pelirrojo

- Oye fíjate por donde vas – dijo el pelirrojo

- Y qué? tú no tienes ojos – respondió menma

- Menma tranquilo - naruto trataba de calmar a menma ya que menma anteriormente había tenido problemas en su anterior escuela por pelear con sus compañeros

- Que ustedes son gemelos? - Dijo el pelirrojo al notar el parecido

- Sí que te parece cuatro ojos - dijo menma al notar las gafas negras del pelirrojo

- Pues yo seré uno cuatro ojos pero tus raíces las puedo ver desde aquí

- jajajajajaja - naruto no puedo aguantar la risa

- De que te ríes tonto

- Se ríe de tu compleja forma de insultar a los demás la próxima vez piensa algo más original peliteñido - dijo el pelirrojo acomodándose las gafas

- Jajajajajajaj - naruto se reía porque nunca se habían enfrentado a menma de esa manera

- Me voy tengo mejores cosa que hacer que quedarme haciendo reír a un rubio y a su gemelo con cara idiota

- Jajajajajja te dijo cara de idiota

- De que tanto te ríes si tenemos la misma cara tonto

- Jajajaja he? –

- Me retiro – dijo el pelirrojo

- Tú de aquí no te vas pelirrojo - dijo mientras le sostenía el brazo

- Suéltame me haces daño - dijo el pelirrojo al sentir que menma lo agarró muy fuerte

- Disculpa –dijo menma soltándolo

- Naruto quedo anonadado, impresionado, inmutado no podía creer que su hermano le pedía disculpas a alguien

- Peliemos – dijo menma

- Pelear? Esa palabra no está en mi diccionario

- Entonces dime tu nombre

- Mi nombre?

- Si quiero recordar el nombre del pelirrojo al cual lo molestare por el resto de mi vida

- Jmmmm no lo sé no me interesa entablar un relación con alguien que ni siquiera sabe decir insultos

- Solo dímelo – dijo menma

- Sasori - dijo el pelirrojo yéndose del lugar

- Sasori - repitió menma

- Sasori- le arremedo naruto - que tanto ves, te gusto?

- Qué el único que tiene cara de gay eres tu

- Idiota tenemos la misma además tenemos que ir a clase vamos - naruto jalo el brazo de menma llevándose hasta donde estaba publicada la lista de salones y los alumnos

- Busca tu nombre y yo busco el mío –dijo naruto

- Aquí esta - dijo menma señalando un lugar de la lista

- Tonto no el de Sasori, el tuyo

Naruto lo busco por él, al notar que menma estaba distraído

- Mira aquí estas salón 202 - dijo naruto señalando –aaa te toco con Sasori

- Perfecto

- Que dijiste?

- Nada - dijo yéndose

- Oyes esperas a dónde vas

- A mi salón - dijo menma y se fue

- Que le pasa? bueno no importa dónde está mi salón…..aquí esta salón 204

- Naruto subió las escaleras y busco su salón al encontrarlo entro y busco un puesto

Fin prologo

Lo siento no pude continuar por mi dilema NARUSASU O SASUNARU porfa comenten


End file.
